


Salacious Scouting and Risqué Rolls

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Comedy, Gacha games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Yeah, ‘m not convinced this’ll help much.” Banri calls out from the couch, sounding way too amused.“She’s a succubus Banri, there’s nothing better to call her home with.” And thankfully while his boyfriend definitely thinks this whole idea is stupid, he’s not one to turn down sex, no matter how ridiculous the reason for it may be.Written for Banita week day 7 - Free Day
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	Salacious Scouting and Risqué Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Itaru thinks rolling in gacha while being fucked will give him extra luck. I'm not sorry for this in any way.

“Yeah, ‘m not convinced this’ll help much.” Banri calls out from the couch, sounding way too amused. 

It will work, it has to. Well, if he’s being honest that’s more just wishful thinking and hoping than anything. He doesn’t know if this will remotely affect his luck. He may be sending out desire signals way too strong and just cursing himself more here, but he wants a solid chance at landing her on his own before going down to Sakuya’s room and asking to borrow some of his god tier luck. Which is why he’s crawling around on the floor where his table would usually sit, setting up a gigantic pentagram with ribbon and setting an item of merch down at each peak. 

“She’s a succubus Banri, there’s nothing better to call her home with.” And thankfully while his boyfriend definitely thinks this whole idea is stupid, he’s not one to turn down sex, no matter how ridiculous the reason for it may be.

“’cause the first thing you’d wanna see after being summoned into someone’s room is two sweaty guys going at it on the floor?” Well no, not really but Banri and himself both have high stats in the looks department so that has to count for something. “Think about my knees dude, yours too, there’s no way we ain’t ending up with some kinda rug burn.”

Ah, he didn’t think about that fact at all. Probably should have, but his logic had been fixed on avoiding the bruising of the hardwood floor on his poor, knobbly knees. All things considered, to be confident that he won’t drop his phone on his face, they’ll need to do this doggy style (or with him riding Banri but there are limits to what he’s willing to do for gacha and they fall somewhere between having sex in the middle of a large ritual circle and being the active partner).

“We can just not take our pants off completely, that’ll give us a plus in knee defence.” Circle complete, nice. 

Checking his phone he makes sure of the time. There’s no version update before the new gacha cards go in tonight so as soon as her banner’s up he’ll be able to go right in and roll. Currently that gives 21 minutes until she drops, which should allow them to be right in the middle of things when she goes live. His knees already complain slightly as he stands up and checks his work. Summoning supplies sorted and in place, now for his and Banri’s supplies. He could have used condoms and lube at one of the points but he doesn’t think she’d like condoms being the semen demon that she is. All he can hope is the two of them using one doesn’t put her off. Actually on that note…

“Banri,” Regardless of that, they do need lube either way so the next location on his quest list is still his desk drawer. “Want to do it raw?”

He lets the words roll off his tongue casually as his hand pulls out a well used bottle from the drawer. They don’t have that much time left so Banri can’t just stall on a decision here. There’s no way he can turn it down though, he’s seen the kind porn Banri watches.

“Yanno usually I’d jump at the chance,” Well, he’s never offered this before but times are dire. “But this is ‘cause of her isn’t it?”

“Of course it is, Banri.” He grabs a condom out of the drawer as well. It’s not like he hasn’t seen fanart of her tipping the contents of a condom into her mouth, they just don’t agree with his personal interpretation. Plebs, that pose works with all other characters, not her. “If you don’t wan-”

“Nah, it’s that you’ll complain about how gross it feels for me to cum inside or some shit.” He can hear Banri stretch as he gets off the couch. “I already gotta console you after she doesn’t come home.”

He can hear the expression on Banri’s face before he turns around to look in his direction; Not quite a smirk but lips slightly quirked and an eyebrow half raised. There’s a point to what he’s saying and yeah, that he isn’t looking forward to but for every point raised there is a solution. Banri’s halted just outside the circle, looking over at him with exactly the expression he imagined him to have.

“You could pull out and cum on my ass.” Maybe he’s just a little bit desperate here.

The expression on Banri’s face changes for a moment before he closes his eyes and gestures towards Itaru to come over to him. Given the size of the room that doesn’t take long, Itaru’s face tilting up to look into Banri’s eyes as he feels his breath hit his forehead. Despite the thoroughly unsexy lead up, standing in this proximity with him, so close to being able to kiss him still feels slightly electric. They need to get moving though, not much time left until the banner opens and Banri needs to be inside him when he starts rolling.

“You’re makin’ it real hard to say no.” Banri gives a laugh, short and fond, something reserved almost solely for Itaru. 

“So you’ll do it then? Good.” Throwing the condom as far out of range of the circle as he can manage he breathes a sigh of relief, that really might have fucked things up.

“Wish the first time you’d asked me to do you raw was ‘cause you wanted it not ‘cause of some gacha luck bullshit.” There’s a slightly dangerous tone to Banri’s voice and it’s strangely sexy. “We gotta do it again after but jus’ ‘cause you want it, no other reason”

The possessive side of him sends a flare of heat through Itaru, only echoed as a hand reaches down to grab his ass. If there weren’t other pressing matters at hand he’d give in as Banri’s lips connect with his and let him take the lead entirely. They’re soft, warm and he moves with purpose, lips parting fast and a tongue slipping between them to quickly move the kiss to something deeper. Itaru regrets that he has to push Banri back, there’ll always be time for kissing like that but they’re not even within the circle yet and time is ticking. 

“Deal, I’ll even let you cum inside next time and only complain a little bit about how weird it feels.” Making sure not to ruin the laid out ribbon or step on his phone, Itaru enters the circle. “I think that’s everything. If she doesn’t come home with this setup then I really am just cursed.”

“She still ain’t comin’ home dude, and if she does it ain’t ‘cause of this.” Banri follows him inside, thankfully also careful about the ribbon. It’s not like it won’t end up messed up later but it’s just that he’d like for it to remain in place for as long as possible after he went to such lengths to set it up. “If this is some weird kink of yours you coulda just asked for it instead of the whole gacha thing. Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing you’ve wanted in bed.”

Well no, it wouldn’t be but that’s precisely why he hasn’t asked Banri to fuck him in the middle of a giant pentagram before, it doesn’t rank that highly on the list of H-scenes he wants to unlock. It does have its appeal, especially if they’d scrounged up his demon horns from storage, but Banri’s put a ban on chuuni speak during sex and Itaru knows he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Sitting down, he sets the lube by near his phone; they’ve wasted 4 minutes, they aren’t doing too bad then. There’s a thrumming in his chest as his eyes cast over the icon of the game of his home screen and he reaches out to open the application. Best to have it up in advance, it’ll mean less time to wait later if it’s already open.

A shadow falls over him and as he turns his head in the direction of it, Banri’s lips land on his own. This time he does let Banri deepen the kiss fully and let's himself get caught up in the insistence of his lips. He knows it’s probably the chance to fuck him condomless that’s got Banri getting so into the mood despite how ridiculous things are, and it’s a bit of a relief. The hardest part of this was always going to be building an atmosphere where the sex could be even remotely decent and not just awkward pleasureless fucking to serve a purpose. As one of Banri’s hands slides up his t-shirt and fingers rub over a nipple to inspire some life into it, he has a feeling they’re going to have no trouble at all. Compared to sucking the other off as he tries to concentrate on clearing a crazily difficult level in a game, this isn’t actually all that strange by their standards.

Banri’s knee slides between his legs and without even thinking he finds himself pressed against his thigh, hips rocking lazily against it. He’s not starting to get hard at all yet but he knows they have some time and with the way Banri’s fingers are starting to toy with his nipple and the insistence of his kissing it shouldn’t take long. His own hands move to sneak under Banri’s shirt, enjoying the muscle of his abs and chest as his increasingly loud breaths cause them to rise and fall heavily. He has a sneaking suspicion right now that Banri’s already far more turned on than he is. Sacrificing a hand out from under the warmth of Banri’s shirt and past his waistband, the only thing that’s surprising is the degree of how hard Banri is already.

A quiet moan leaves his own lips in response to the fingers on his nipple, starting to twist and tug harder at it, they leave Itaru feeling breathless. There’s a point just between pleasure and pain with them, the sensitivity growing the longer they’re played with and Banri knows just how to get the most from him. As he continues his assault on Itaru’s chest and the sounds leaving him get more common as his attacks don’t relent, Itaru hits play on his own set of tactics to get Banri responding in kind. 

There’s an eagerness to get Banri’s pants off and feel the heat of his cock in his hand but he lets himself tease a little, they have a little bit of time for that. Rubbing through the fabric, he can feel his dick twitch in response to the contact. The casual rehearsal clothes don’t provide much of a barrier between Itaru’s hand and Banri’s cock and the outline of it is so explicit as his hand works his clothed length. Between Banri’s fingers on his nipples and feeling him hot and hard underneath his hand, Itaru knows his own cock is starting to react.

Pulling back from the kiss, heavy breathing fills the air between them. Eleven minutes left, they need to get a move on. Tapping his phone screen again he brings the game back up, ensuring the app isn’t going to close itself due to inactivity. A moan stutters from his lips as a hand slides into his pants and boxers and closes itself around his cock. There’s a lot to pay attention to, especially when Banri seems like he’s playing a game of Distract-Itaru-From-His-Upcoming-Gacha-Roll.

Hands moving to his own hips he solves the issue of still having pants on, enjoying how Banri’s hand wraps around his cock tighter as his sweatpants are pushed down his thighs. Kicking them off one leg entirely he pushes aside his earlier decision to only pull them partially down for knee defence; as his breath hitches at the new speed of Banri’s hand, he reaches for the lube. There’s no way he’s properly flexible enough for this but logic is being overridden by a need to feel something inside him. There’s no reason for him to have to play with his ass to relax himself with how active the two of them are, but there’s no harm in a little fingering and Banri has yet to get his cock out.

Laying back and spreading his legs, he drinks in the expression on Banri’s face as he presses two slicked up fingers inside. He can’t reach deep enough to stroke over his prostate properly but the little bits of stimulation he’s getting are more than enough when combined with Banri’s hand on his cock for him to start getting lost in the mood. Beneath him the ribbons start to shift as he moves in response to the pleasure and it’s a little too hard to stay completely still to ensure they remain exactly in place. This is what she’d want though, if he wasn’t summoning her in a circle messed up by sex then he may as well not even be trying the ritual at all.

“Fuck… ‘taru-san.” Banri’s voice comes out breathy and Itaru almost wants to whine as his hand unwraps itself from his cock. He knows why Banri’s moving though and with the absence of stimulation on his dick, he tries to shove his fingers in deeper and fuck himself with them harder. 

His eyes flutter closed as he finally manages the right angle and depth with his fingers. Above his own moan and the heavy breathing from Banri, he can hear clothes shifting. Not only does heat pool within him at knowing he’s about to have Banri pounding into him raw but relief does too; they’re on track for time. Banri will definitely be deep inside him as he presses the 11 roll button. Pushing his fingers in deep and curling them again he gets the same spike of pleasure rushing through his body. It’s nothing compared to how good Banri’s dick feels inside him but as he hears the lube open again and the sounds of slick skin being pumped, he knows he won’t be having to make do for long.

“Roll over.” Banri speaks again, his tone hungry as he gives the direction.

Opening his eyes Itaru takes a second to take in Banri in his full glory. Shirt partially pulled up his abs and cock rock hard, shining with lube, he doesn’t need to take the extra moment to flick his eyes up to his face to know how flushed his cheeks are or what the expression decorating his handsome face is. He can’t waste anymore time though, sliding his fingers from himself he feels so empty as he makes the effort to roll up onto his knees. His body feels like it’s trembling with anticipation of being filled again and stretched so much wider than his fingers ever could. Wiping his fingers off on his shirt as Banri grips his hips with one hand he checks the time, six minutes, perfect.

A shaky moan leaves his lips as he feels the head of Banri’s cock press against his entrance and feels slick skin pressing slowly inside rather than latex. Maybe he had only asked to do this without a condom because of the character he’s rolling for, but it’s so hot to acknowledge that there’s nothing between Banri’s cock and himself as he easily pushes himself in fully. Reaching in front of him, he opens the game once again as he takes a moment to breathe, the first few moments of Banri inside him are always so overwhelming. In the corner of the screen sits the sizable amount of in game currency he’s purchased. He doesn’t know how many roll he’ll manage while they’re fucking, but ideally he’d like to keep going until he can get one if it’s possible. It’s a good thing he has zero living expenses here, gacha gets pricey.

His train of thought is completely thrown off as Banri pulls back and thrusts in deep. Choking out a moan, he’s completely distracted from his phone by Banri’s hips pressing against his ass with every thrust as he starts to pick up a rhythm. It would be so easy to switch off his brain and get lost in the ecstasy of Banri fucking into him so thoroughly but he needs to keep his wits about him; even if that’s really hard as with his bearings now established, Banri shows off just how much better his cock feels pushing past his prostate than Itaru’s fingers could ever manage.

Forcing himself to keep his eyes open and not let pleasure trick him into closing them and losing track of time, he finds himself biting his lip out of effort. The grip on his hips is so firm, Banri’s hands so warm and strong as they start to pull him back onto his cock with every thrust. Itaru can barely hear the game’s background music over their skin slapping together and as he moans, it drowns out the seductive home screen line that greets him as he taps his phone again to keep it turned on. Playing a first person shooter while getting sucked off may be hard but there’s a whole new difficulty to trying to navigate a mobage while being fucked. It’s so much more overwhelming being stuffed full with Banri’s cock the way he is and having his body jolt with every movement, his hand shakes as he moves it across the screen.

Less than a minute left, a moan spills from his lips. There’s more force behind Banri’s thrusts now and he can hear him starting to respond with pleasured groans as he gets lost in fucking him. The atmosphere of the room is so lewd and stifling that it’s easy to forget just how ridiculous the situation is. Tapping on the scout tab he watches the previous banner load onto the screen before tapping back out of it, any second now. His head falls forward unintentionally as Banri’s cock fucks into him especially accurately and combined with a hungry moan. Somehow he’d thought this would be a little bit easier to juggle, he shouldn’t have underestimated how much he’d get distracted by how good Banri’s dick is and how hot his moans sound.

A download starts as he opens the scout tab once more and nerves twist into the arousal and pleasure already tight in his abdomen. He just needs to empty his mind, not think about anything except how good he feels and let his finger go through the familiar motions to roll. A hard thrust from Banri jerks his body and his finger slides across the screen. He’s wasting time the longer he waits, that first minute of banner opening luck is dwindling. Eyes fluttering closed he lets his finger tap away on the screen, the summoning animation waits for him to click through as his eyes manage to open again. Somehow the anticipation of the roll’s results are heightening his pleasure, setting him on edge not only with nerves but how good he feels too. It’s not a great way to roll, he can feel his knees starting to ache and sweat is starting to gather on his forehead but there’s a unique level of thrill to it.

“How’s it goin’?” Banri’s voice sounds heavily laboured, caught up in his own satisfaction.

Eyes focused on the screen he watches carefully as the animation reveals what his highest rarity card will be.

“S…” Fuck it’s hard to talk in any way ressembling actual words right now. “SSR.”

It’s too good to be true though, is it really her? A moan spills from him as his cards start to flash across the screen. Trash, trash, trash, an initial SR, trash… a dialogue line spans across the screen and his heart sinks. Not her, an initial just like the SR. Skipping through the rest of the roll he sighs and taps the roll again button. He has more rolls in him and at the very least, Banri’s still fucking him with just as much vigour and skill as before.

“Not her.” He manages to get out as his screen prompts him to tap again to load his next roll.

“Heard the summon line, GL with this one.” Banri’s fingers tighten on his hips and he groans low as he pushes in slower but just as deep.

Panting heavily as he taps on the screen and body feeling ready to collapse into the floor, his heart leaps as once again, his roll shines with a rainbow hue. Another SSR, turning up his phone volume he closes his eyes as the cards start to flash across the screen. He doesn’t want to see, the second he hears a voice that’s not hers he’s skipping and rolling again. A hand wraps around his cock as the cards start to reveal themselves and just as a moan leaves his own lips in response to Banri’s hand, a voice that isn’t hers fills his ears, stealing the moment. 

“Nothing.” He mutters, he’d be getting bitter if he wasn’t used to this.

Another roll, no SSR, instant trash. Another, yet again nothing. Banri’s hand picks up its speed on his dick and as he manages to tap through to roll again, the strength in his arms that had been keeping him propped up fails. Face pressed into the rug he blindly tries to get the roll to start. He doesn’t know if he’s achieved it or not but he’s too high on pleasure to manage anymore. Banri’s hand on his cock was probably a measure to keep him feeling good even with nothing good coming home but it’s dealing the killing blow for him. He has no trouble coming from his ass alone and pleasure so intense from both ends feels like way too much. Gasping he tries to get the strength to push himself up again enough to look at his phone screen but his muscles won’t respond. Hand grasping weakly at the rug he resigns himself to the fact that whatever’s in the roll ready to play out on his screen will be the last lot of cards he’ll manage with this summoning method.

Moaning loudly and pleasure overwhelming him, it’s easy to forget about all that though. There’s very little space in his mind or anything except how good he’s feeling and the quiet uttering of his name from Banri behind him as he too nears his limit. Giving up on thinking, he’s almost limp as all his body and mind register are pleasure and how fast it’s building within him. Drool spills from the side of his lips as he struggles to keep his mouth closed, lewd sounds spilling from it consistently as things rise to a peak. There’s an attempt to tell Banri he’s about to cum but the words don’t come out, only a choked sound as another accurate thrust steals them from him.

Entire body tightening before relaxing again immediately his orgasm overwhelms him. No moan leaves him, another attempted word that comes out choked and stuttered instead. It feels dizzying as Banri continues to fuck him and pleasure doesn’t relent. At least he’s eased off in jerking him off but he’s not holding back fucking him at all and Itaru knows before long it’s going to be too much.

There’s a moment, a falter and Itaru finds his body shaking from the beginning of overstimulation just before Banri pulls out urgently. Fuck that’s right. Weakly arousal washes over Itaru anew as he hears Banri take his cock in his hand and he swears he can feel his own cock throb as the first splash of Banri’s cum hits the skin of his ass.

It’s hard to calm down when Banri’s release is decorating his cheeks to the tune of low pleasured sounds and even as Banri wipes the tip of his cock off against him, Itaru can still feel the remainder of his high, they’ve been missing out, he’s seen that in doujin and games before but didn’t think it’d be so hot feeling it happen to himself.

As he moves to push himself upright and his fingers get tangled in ribbons, he remembers what this was all about. Ah, right, he still has a roll to check. No hope flits through him as he lets it happen, not even an SSR. Well that’s about right for his luck. Sighing to himself he backs out of the screen to go look at the banner and confirm that she is real and has just been evading him. As the screen loads he has to do a double take. His heart sinks.

“Banri.” His breathing is still heavy but his tone is flat. Just his luck, just his fucking luck.

“Yeah, Itaru-san?” A tissue wipes across his skin, collecting up the mess of cum Banri had left splattered across his cheeks.

“I was rolling in the wrong banner.” Disbelieving laughter leaves his lips as he collapses onto the floor. At least he only did five rolls, that’s pricey but it’s not too bad compared to what he usually has to do to bring someone home. “I was rolling in the wrong banner.”

Repeating himself he doesn’t know what to do except laugh bitterly at himself. Banri jolting his body as he fucked him must have caused him to slip on the main scout screen. Cleaning up paused, fingers pluck his phone from his hands, Banri’s probably just seeing exactly what he got. Curling in on himself in the tangled mess of ribbons he curses how stupid this whole idea had been.

“Dunno what you got, but there’s an SSR in there.” The summon animation and effects play on his screen as Banri passes the phone over. There’s a gross smear of cum in the middle of the screen and Itaru can’t even start to bring himself to care about that as Banri’s roll starts to show itself. 

Dialogue begins and before he’s even seen the illustration, Itaru’s lips are on the screen, kissing it. Joy and relief flood through him at hearing her new voice line play. Maybe he didn’t manage to bring her home himself but she’s here, she did respond to his summoning circle after all. Next time they’ll have to do the same thing, rolling in the right banner of course. A smile stretches from ear to ear as he screenshots the card illustration on his screen before letting the rest of the roll play out. She’s home!

“Was even like you rolled her yourself.” Banri comments as he goes back to cleaning Itaru up.

“Huh?”

“I had your cum on my thumb when I hit roll.” The fact Itaru has just kissed his own cum off his phone screen doesn’t even register to him, instead elation that she’d been tempted home by his own release fills him instead. Banri may have hit roll but it was definitely himself who brought her home.

**Author's Note:**

> One day you’ll tell me enough is enough but I honestly do not think I can top this in terms of ridiculousness. This is mostly Takki’s fault as she suggested the idea as a take on ritual sex that would work in the A3 universe. I just took it and sprinted away with it, making it worse as I went.
> 
> Initially Itaru didn’t get the card at all but I put up “funny” and “funny but happy” ends in a poll on twitter because I ended up keeping writing and wasn’t sure if I should keep Banri rolling him the card or not but ‘grats guys this is the end you chose.


End file.
